


侑

by Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Horror, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mystery, Romance, Twisted, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Ацуму готов на всё, чтобы получить желаемое.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	侑

**Author's Note:**

> Вендиго — существо из северо-американского фольклора. Условно порождение природы, призванное наказывать людей за их жадность.
> 
> [Источник вдохновения](https://twitter.com/Iren_Horrors/status/1276826261583794181)

В чёрных густых кудрях запуталась мёртвая листва. Ацуму зарылся в них ладонью, перебрал тяжёлые пряди. Из-под пальцев посыпалось сухое крошево, пеплом легло на мертвенно-бледную кожу да так и замерло чернильной россыпью на красивом лице. Страха не было. Ацуму прижался пальцами к двум крупным точкам на лбу и прикрыл глаза. Один глубокий вдох — и темнота снаружи хлынула внутрь.

***

Шакалы громили соперника всухую. После смехотворного первого сета, закончившегося с разницей в двадцать очков, Ацуму не на шутку разошёлся. Больше это не походило на официальный матч, теперь Ацуму глумился, и его команда вторила в ответ. 

Они провели несколько быстрых атак с Хинатой, пару очков легко дались с собственных подач, и Ацуму принялся выводить Бокуто на удар. Он клал мяч точно под пальцы, и Бокуто раз за разом обходил блокирующих, водил противников за нос, как детей, которые впервые вышли на площадку. А после каждой успешной атаки радовался сам, как ребёнок, громко и заразительно. 

К третьему сету Инунаки устал от безделья. Ни Томас, ни Мейан больше не спешили с прыжками, изредка поддерживали нападение и смиренно позволяли молодёжи резвиться. С одной стороны этот матч послужил хорошей разминкой в начале сезона, с другой — никто из них не собирался тратить лишние силы на поединок исход, которого был предрешён. Но взгляд Хинаты по-прежнему горел оживлением, и он же давал огня азарту самого Ацуму. Когда к их междусобойчику присоединился Сакуса, Ацуму почувствовал себя всесильным. 

Побед не бывало много. Не для Ацуму и не тогда, когда он находился на пике своей формы.

После игры в раздевалке царило беззаботное веселье. Хороший старт задал особое настроение на ближайшие месяцы. И пусть сам Ацуму не страдал суеверием, в глубине души он тоже лелеял надежду, что в этом году первое место в лиге наконец достанется Шакалам. Он чувствовал, что наконец наступило их время.

С воинственным кличем он повис на плечах едва вышедшего из душа Сакусы и с ухмылкой уставился на Хинату и Бокуто, которые в очередной раз эмоционально вспоминали лучшие моменты матча. Команда полным составом столпилась вокруг них и громко смеялась с каждого экспрессивного звукоподражания. Привычное развлечение Шакалов, громивших на площадке соперников одного за другим.

Ацуму позволил себе лишь на секунду отвлечься от зрелища и бросил быстрый взгляд на Сакусу. Обычно бледная кожа на лице и шее раскраснелась пятнами — он всегда с особым усердием оттирал себя от въевшегося пота. Влажные ещё волосы смешными завитушкам гнездились над ушами. Ацуму дёрнул его за мочку, и поддавшийся было расслабленной атмосфере Сакуса привычно нахмурился. 

— Хороший был матч, — шепнул ему Ацуму.

— Неплохой, — осторожно отозвался Сакуса. 

Он разом напрягся всем телом, будто осознал близость Ацуму, только услышав его вкрадчивый голос. И неудивительно: Сакусу больше не воротило от прикосновений, он не избегал ласок, тяжело, но впускал чужих в личное пространство. Ацуму приучил его к этому долгими ночами наедине. Но всё же на виду у всех он предпочитал оставаться старым добрым Сакусой, угрюмым и язвительным. Тем, кому не по пути с такими людьми, как Ацуму.

И Ацуму тащился от этого.

— Люблю, когда ты следуешь за ритмом моей игры.

— Я играл как обычно, — безразлично отметил Сакуса. — Не бери на себя много.

— Я знаю, как ты играешь обычно, и видел, как ты завёлся сегодня.

В воспоминаниях всё ещё были свежи картинки довольного до несвойственной ему широкой улыбки Сакусы, его горящих азартом глаз. Каждый его удачный приём и сработавший блок, сбивающее противника с толку движение гибкого запястья, тяжёлый и полный благодарности хлопок ладони о ладонь Ацуму.

Всё это хотелось пережить снова и снова, запечатать на подкорке сознания и хранить, как великое сокровище. Доступное только ему одному.

Сакуса не повёлся на его провокацию, только показательно нахмурился. Ацуму едва сдержался, чтобы не ткнуть его укоряюще пальцем в аккуратные родинки на лбу. Сердитый Сакуса был невозможно горяч, но от его спокойного уверенного взгляда, Ацуму вело в сто крат сильнее. Сейчас же, пока они на виду у всех, он не мог позволить себе и лишнего жеста.

Ацуму глубоко вздохнул, потёрся грудью о спину Сакусы и с нарочито громким, полным разочарования выдохом отстранился. Если Сакусе нужно было время, чтобы разобраться с самим собой, Ацуму мог дать ему эту небольшую фору. Вот только отпустить его безнаказанным было попросту нечестно.

Он широко ухмыльнулся Сакусе, с силой прошёлся по шее ладонью и с самым невинным выражением, на которое был способен, оставил его одного. Показательно присоединился к балагану, который устроили сокомандники.

***

Сакуса сбежал от всеобщего веселья к автобусам в первый же удобный момент. Стоило ему просохнуть, наспех побросал вещи в спортивную сумку и вышел из раздевалки, не сказав и слова. Команду всё ещё потряхивало от лёгкой победы. Хината и Бокуто — эти адреналиновые наркоманы — никак не могли оставить капитана в покое. Мейан раз за разом пытался провести стандартную летучку, но те ему и слова вставить не давали, напрашиваясь на похвалу. Ацуму посмеялся над ним от души, а тот лишь беззлобно отмахнулся:

— Когда займёшь моё место, посмотрим, как запоёшь.

Представить себя с капитанской повязкой было очень легко: вести за собой команду к титулам, сметая всех на своём пути и ставя новые рекорды, пока их имя не станет легендарным. Звучало интересно. Даже будоражаще.

Только вот времени на фантазии Ацуму дал себе не больше минуты. Ладони зудели от нервного возбуждения, и это уже никак не было связано с волейболом. К счастью, в общей суматохе никто так и не заметил, что их стало на одного меньше, а потому Ацуму так же, не привлекая внимания, выскользнул наружу, на ходу подхватывая свои вещи.

Стадион мало-помалу замирал. Ацуму прошёлся тёмными коридорами, как хищник, следуя за Сакусой по пятам. Настырный осенний ветер сквозняком выл в разреженной тишине, ерошил влажные волосы на макушке, бодрил разгорячённое тело. Настроение у Ацуму колебалось где-то между отметками “Превосходно” и “Весь мир принадлежит мне”.

Повезло не наткнуться ни на кого по пути к автобусу. Сейчас ему было не до лишнего внимания или пустых разговоров, Ацуму хотелось только одного — не заставлять Сакусу ждать. К счастью, водителя тоже не было на месте. Ацуму по привычке обогнул автобус по кругу на предмет лишних глаз и ушей и, убедившись, что на парковке уже никого не осталось, нырнул внутрь. Сбросил вещи на первое же сидение и направился к задним рядам. Так много тишины и уединения, и всё только для них двоих, он дрожал от предвкушения.

Сакуса спрятался в самом хвосте автобуса, привалился к окну, листая браузерные страницы в смартфоне. Он, конечно же, заметил Ацуму с самого начала, но вида не показал даже движением бровей. Ацуму задержался на пару секунд в проходе, любуясь его расслабленным выражением лица. А после внаглую вытащил телефон прямо из его рук и бросил на сидение рядом. Он пришёл требовать безраздельного внимания и собирался получить его, во что бы то ни стало. 

Он уселся к Сакусе на колени, рукой обхватил за шею и зарылся пальцами в густые волосы на затылке.

— Кое-кто заслужил свою награду за хорошую игру, — ухмыльнулся он приглашающе. — Я жду.

Сакуса недовольно скривился, будто ему было противно, будто Ацуму не знал, что это всё напускное. Он схватил Ацуму пальцами за подбородок, сжал до боли, пристально вгляделся в лицо. На лице неприкрыто сквозило сомнение: то ли поцеловать, то ли ударить. Предпочтительнее был бы, конечно, первый вариант. Но Ацуму знал, как можно превратить драку в очередную горячую прелюдию.

— Не насмотрелся? — закусил нижнюю губу Ацуму. 

Сам он едва сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на Сакусу. Тактильный голод гнал его прижаться ближе — чтобы ни сантиметра не осталось между ними, — пройтись ладонями по твёрдой груди, обвить руками мощную шею. Но Сакусе всегда нужно было немного времени привыкнуть. Впустить в себя напор, с которым приходил к нему Ацуму. Зажечься от жадного взгляда и пробирающего голоса.

Ацуму считал, что его специально изводят, но позволял себя сдерживать. “Уступишь в маленьком — выиграешь в большом” срабатывало в их отношениях каждый раз без сбоя. Жаль только, что сам Сакуса про эту стратегию не знал. Возможно, между ними заискрило бы ещё ярче.

— Нет, — наконец неохотно признал Сакуса. 

На самом деле, он был таким же ненасытным. Целый матч он не сводил с Ацуму глаз. Ацуму всей спиной чувствовал, как нетерпеливо он ждал мяча с задней линии. Видел, как он внимательно следил Сакуса за его руками, напряжённый, как натянутая пружина, готовый принять передачу в любой момент.

— Ты был хорош, — тихо проговорил Сакуса.

Дыхание у него уже слегка сбилось — то ли от воспоминаний о вечерней игре, то ли от того, как неспешно покачивался на его бёдрах Ацуму. 

— Я знаю, — промурлыкал тот. Внимание Сакусы льстило ему до горячего трепещущего комка в груди, и за это чувство, за искреннее осознанное признание он всегда был готов великодушно воздать Сакусе в ответ. — Я помню, как ты на меня смотрел. От твоего взгляда я весь матч был на взводе. Будто ты трогал меня от загривка к пояснице. Меня едва ноги держали. Готов был прямо на площадке рухнуть на колени, совсем как ты любишь.

От чужого беспомощного вдоха, Ацуму поплыл окончательно. Победный кураж и близость Сакусы кружили голову так сильно, что он готов был наплевать на любые приличия и взять его прямо на месте. Зажать в узком проходе между рядами сидений, закинуть длинную ногу себе на плечо и двигаться, двигаться без остановки, пока горло не сгорит от глубоких криков.

— А ещё я помню твою горячую руку на пояснице, — продолжил он. — Каждый раз после успешной атаки ты почти хватался за меня, хотя никогда не прикасаешься ко мне так интимно на людях. — Его рука скользнула по предплечью Сакусы, обхватила запястье, а после сжала и длинные пальцы. — Теперь ты можешь трогать, сколько душе угодно, — шепнул он и положил ладонь Сакусы себе на ягодицы. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты сдерживался.

— У тебя совсем стыда нет, — выругался сквозь зубы Сакуса.

Он с силой нажал свободной ладонью Ацуму между лопаток, бесцеремонно толкнул на себя — нетерпеливый, голодный, — а второй забрался под резинку спортивных шорт. Кожа к коже — и никаких барьеров. Они едва не врезались лбами, если бы Ацуму не успел поймать себя на согнутой руке. Опираясь о спинку сидения, он тягуче потёрс носом о щёку Сакусы и наконец-то прижался ртом ко рту.

От безумного, как горячка, желания целоваться кололо губы. Словно электрический разряд плясал по коже. Невыносимо. Ацуму сгорал заживо и на последнем, казалось, вдохе силился передать этот импульс. Он двигался яростно и хаотично, обхватив лицо Сакусы ладонями, а тот шарил по его телу жадными руками и напористо терзал его рот языком.

Казалось, Ацуму мог бы провести так целую жизнь. Держать Сакусу в объятьях на расстоянии дыхания и сминать губы губами. С каждым разом откровеннее, напористее, не в силах насытиться. 

Они совсем потеряли счёт времени. Пройди минута или сутки, Ацуму бы не заметил разницы. В этом закрытом пространстве, абсолютной тишине, будто скрытые под толщей воды, они остались наедине друг с другом, и, по мнению, Ацуму другим здесь не было места. Он не собирался делиться.

Когда с улицы послышались голоса. Сакуса среагировал первым, впился ногтями в загривок:

— Ацуму.

— Нет.

— Ацуму.

— Ой, заткнись, — пробормотал Ацуму ему в губы.

Сакуса увернулся от очередного поцелуя и раздражённо ущипнул его за задницу, спихивая с колен. Он кивнул головой в направлении окна, и Ацуму прижался лбом к стеклу. Группками по двое-трое команда собралась у входа на стадион. Новички, нагруженные сумками, спешили погрузить инвентарь в багажное отделение.

Ацуму совсем ничего не успел.

Путаясь в ногах Сакусы, он с трудом выбрался в узкий проход между сидениями. Одёрнул смятую футболку, небрежно поправил растрепавшиеся волосы. Сакуса придирчиво осмотрел себя в отражении и натянул одноразовую маску, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо. Его педантизм всегда вызывал у Ацуму приступы неконтролируемого смеха.

Бокуто ввалился в автобус под звуки его громкого хохота.

— Веселитесь без нас? Осуждаю, — протянул он с широкой улыбкой. — Что смешного?

— Оми, — ответил Ацуму, кладя руку ему на плечо в поисках опоры.

— Он всегда шутит только с тобой, — притворно обиделся Бокуто и драматично повернулся к Сакусе: — А как же чувство локтя, здоровая атмосфера в команде? 

— Мне очень жаль, — снова прыснул Ацуму. — Но вы не должны забывать, что для Оми-Оми я особенный.

Подоспевшие следом за Бокуто одноклубники в унисон зашлись смехом, а Сакуса только устало закатил глаза в ответ на его слова. Ацуму бросил на него победный взгляд и рассмеялся вместе с остальными.

— По местам, хулиганы, — прервал их звонкий голос тренера Фостера. Вместе с помощником они взбежали по ступенькам в автобус и принялись разгонять команду задорными хлопками по спине. Через минуту за руль втиснулся водитель, и под громкую клубную кричалку, заведённую Хинатой, они выехали с внутренней парковки, следуя за минивэном с командой медиков.

Ацуму бесстыдно плюхнулся на сидение рядом с Сакусой. Поёрзал, усаживаясь поудобнее, пока его колено не прижалось к горячей ноге Сакусы вплотную. Тот с укором посмотрел на него, но не отодвинулся и на миллиметр. И это тоже была маленькая победа для Ацуму. Их отношения состояли из таких маленьких и больших побед. И Ацуму радовался каждой из них, как в самый первый раз. Знал, что Сакуса держался за них не меньше.

Двухчасовую поездку до Осаки он планировал проспать, экономя силы. У Ацуму были большие планы на вечер, да и кощунством было бы не воспользоваться благодушным настроением, с которым Сакуса рассматривал проносящиеся мимо огни одиноких домишек. Конечно, если бы на ряду перед ними не расположился Мейан, Сакусу можно было ещё и полапать. Подразнить самую малость, чтобы к моменту, когда они вернутся домой, тот был согласен на любые идеи. 

Как бы то ни было, всю дорогу он потратил на незамысловатую мобильную игрушку. Сакуса задремал, то и дело съезжая головой по подголовнику сидения. Ацуму не удержался и сделал пару фотографий на память: не каждый день выпадает возможность собрать настолько действенный компромат. Взлохмаченные кудри и беззаботно приоткрытый во сне рот — Ацуму хотел бы поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас, но он ограничился лишь съёмкой. А потом осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, убрал волосы с лица и незаметно провёл подушечками пальцев по едва пробивающейся щетине на нижней челюсти.

Уже на въезде в город Томас растормошил всех громким кличем:

— Мы с тренером думаем заскочить перекусить в ресторанчик. Кто с нами?

Несколько человек одобрительно загудели. Ацуму видел, что Бокуто и Хината подняли кулаки в знак согласия. Мейан повернулся к нему, но Ацуму лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Хината с Бокуто подтянулись к ним, с немым вопросом глядя на спящего Сакусу.

— Сегодня вечером Оми мой, извините, ребята, — пожал плечами Ацуму.

— Смотри не загоняй его своими индивидуальными тренировками, — пригрозил Бокуто. — В прошлый раз ты так его измотал, что он неделю ни с кем говорить не хотел.

— Наверное, это был повышенный интенсив, — мечтательно вздохнул Хината.

— Да мы всего лишь игру посмотрим, — отмахнулся Ацуму.

— Как скажешь, — прокатился смешок среди остальных.

Было забавно наблюдать, как вся команда донимала их шутками про особое внимание друг к другу, но никто так и не понял, насколько близки они были к правде. А может быть они давно всё знали — Ацуму же не умел таить своих привязанностей. Да и был ли смысл скрывать то, ради чего он долго и упорно работал?

Он заговорщицки подмигнул ухмыляющемуся Бокуто и наклонился к самому уху Сакусы. 

— Оми-Оми, сладенький, — проворковал он своим лучшим елейным голоском. — Пора вставать.

Встревоженный спросонья Сакуса врезал ему локтём под дых, и автобус снова разразился истеричным хохотом.

— Как подростки в пубертате, — совсем без запала возмутился тренер.

Их подбросили до дома. Их с Сакусой дома, маленькой квартирки на окраине, где никому не было дела, известные они волейболисты или продавцы в конбини. Даже сокомандники всё это время верили, что они всего лишь снимают соседние квартиры в одном комплексе. А Ацуму удалось одной маленькой ложью хорошо спрятать на виду то, что казалось очевидным невооружённым взглядом.

По крайней мере, он знал, как будут развиваться их отношения с заносчивым, нелюдимым асом Итачиямы, ещё с того самого дня, когда они впервые встретились в тренировочном лагере. Ацуму обещал себе, что будет дирижировать атаки только для лучших. С Сакусой же он планировал много больше.

Ацуму задержался у входа, предаваясь неловким детским воспоминаниям, и Сакуса замер с ним рядом в молчании, отходя от короткого сна. За домом раскинулась небольшая зелёная роща, и они бывало выходили на балкон просто подышать, набрать полную грудь свежего воздуха, а потом обменяться им в долгом поцелуе.

Вот и сейчас Сакуса без предупреждения склонил к нему голову, прижался губами к губам, путая любые мысли, заставляя забыть обо всём, кроме здесь и сейчас. И это сейчас гнало в спину, пока они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж, развязывало нетерпеливые руки, толкалось бешеным сердцем в груди.

Они с грохотом ввалились в тёмную тихую квартиру. Сакуса тут же прижал Ацуму к закрывающейся двери, впился поцелуем в шею, в спешке снимая с них обоих одежду. Казалось, прошло всего мгновение — и они прижались голой кожей. Всего вздох, пара прикосновений руки — и их захватил один на двоих ритм. Сакуса прикоснулся улыбкой к его взмокшей щеке и толкнулся слитным тягучим движением.

Ацуму захлёбнулся стоном. На губах в миг стало солоно от хлынувшей в рот крови. Он сделал резкий вдох и открыл глаза. 

***

Когда Ацуму открыл глаза, существо по-прежнему нависало над ним неясной тенью. Выше человеческого роста, с косматой, будто древесная крона, головой и длинным нескладным туловищем. Его очертания легко угадывались в предрассветной дымке, но деталей было не различить, будто зрение растеряло фокус. 

Ацуму попытался сосредоточиться на окружении. Голова немного кружилась — наверное, картинка расплывалась от этого, — но память работала на отлично. Вечером он засиделся за записью матча Пантерс и Блейзерс, так, что даже уснул лицом на бухгалтерской книге — кожу на щеке до сих пор кололо от впечатавшегося уголка. С утра на собрании начальник требовал выступить с финансовым отчётом за третий квартал, все важные шишки компании обещали подъехать. Большая ответственность, для такого новичка как ты, Ацуму. 

С отчётом не задалось с самого начала. Ацуму уселся за игру в надежде совместить приятное с полезным, даже честно зарёкся наконец поужинать по-человечески. Саму, как самый настоящий заботливый брат, заскочил днём, оставил флешку с матчем и бенто из своего ресторанчика. От Ацуму даже не требовалось больших усилий — разогреть еду в микроволновке да развалиться за старым кофейным столиком у плазмы.

За последние недели он устал настолько, что игра стала долгожданным глотком свежего воздуха. Уже на третьей минуте Ацуму забыл о работе, а подсохшие онигири дожевал, только сделав перерыв после второго сета — готовка Саму было бесподобна в любом виде. В итоге Ацуму пересмотрел запись трижды. Поддался адреналину, что жёг внутри так сильно, будто он сам провёл всё это время на площадке.

Вспомнить момент, когда он задремал, не удалось. Но проснулся Ацуму уже под утро. Тело затекло от неудобной позы настолько, что едва подняться на ноги вышло с трудом. Ноутбук с открытым чистым документом для отчёта давно разрядился без подключения к сети. И настроение, и состояние были на редкость паршивыми. И если чему Ацуму и научился за свои двадцать четыре года, то в мире не было способа привести себя в чувство лучше бодрящей пробежки.

За домом, в котором располагалась его дешёвая квартирка на окраине, раскинулся небольшой лес. Редко посаженные лысеющие сосны здесь соседствовали с гнилыми сутулыми дубами. Вид они имели, конечно, удручающий — особенно сейчас, осенью, когда живой листвы и не встретишь толком, — но Ацуму часто приходил сюда расслабиться после тяжелого дня в офисе.

В этом пустом и тихом лесу Ацуму и наткнулся на странное существо — или же оно само вышло к человеку, можно было только гадать. Непохожее ни на одно известное животное, оно скорее напоминало огромное умирающее дерево. Гибкие, как ветви, руки, крепкие длинные ноги с сухожилиями из тонких корней. Существо неуклюже передвигалось, покачиваясь на промозглом ветру, покрытая корой, как панцирем, грудь вздымалась с тихим скрипом. 

Существо это умело говорить.

— Зря ты пришёл сюда, — сказало оно, потянувшись когтистыми пальцами навстречу. Будто оно знало Ацуму, будто ждало его сегодня в этом лесу. Его и никого другого.

Всего лишь момент — Ацуму даже моргнуть не успел — и существо оказалось прямо перед его лицом.

От неожиданности Ацуму замер там, где стоял. Оторопел настолько, что не успел увернуться, когда широкая шершавая ладонь тяжело легла на голову. Существо наклонилось к нему, вглядываясь в лицо, и будто искало какого-то ответа. Извинений, раскаянья. Ацуму смог выдавить из себя только смешок:

— Ха.

Рука с головы переместилась ниже ко лбу и скулам в странном, поглаживающем жесте. Там, где грубая кора касалась кожи, засаднили царапины. Ацуму глубоко вздохнул, и рука мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в подбородок.

Сердце всполошенно забилось в груди, но Ацуму не чувствовал страха. Заторможенные движения существа и гибкость его сочленений казались необъяснимо грациозными. Завораживающими. От него нельзя было отвести глаз.

Ведомый любопытством, Ацуму наконец рассмотрел существо вблизи. Чёрная густая листва на месте роста человеческих волос скрывала на удивление светлое, словно отшлифованное лицо. Ацуму потянулся к нему в неясном порыве. 

Дерево оказалось холодным и сухим на ощупь, но Ацуму не одёрнул руки. Существо тряхнуло головой и истлевшая листва осыпалась, оставляя следы на высеченной в дереве хмурой гримасе. Ацуму посчитал этот жест забавным и не смог сдержать улыбки. 

Существо не произнесло больше ни слова, только смотрело чёрными пустыми глазницами. И Ацуму зажмурился, вбирая в себя замершее между ними время. 

Перед глазами мелькнули волейбольная площадка, гомон толпы и родная чёрная футболка с эмблемой волка на груди. Пустой автобус, фарфорово-светлая кожа и две манящие родинки на лбу.

Ацуму сморгнул и зрение прояснилось. Он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Сакусы, а из пробитого насквозь живота торчала толстая коса переплетающихся древесных ветвей. 

***

Попытка набрать воздуха в грудь и спросить, что происходит, закончилась только противным хрюкающим звуком из горла. Полузадушенным, будто свинья захлёбывается собственной кровью. Однажды Ацуму уже слышал такое на ферме, куда его возил как-то на летних каникулах семпай из старшей школы. Посмотреть им тогда, конечно, не позволили, а вот звук врезался в память пустым и беспомощным хрипом.

Несколько раз Ацуму вздрогнул всем телом. Трясущиеся руки инстинктивно прижались к дыре в животе, переплетаясь пальцами с тонкими ветвями. Ему едва удалось сплюнуть наполнившую рот едкую кровь, чтобы произнести:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Забираю своё, — ответил ему Сакуса. 

Его лицо привычно не выражало ничего, кроме лёгкого презрения, смешанного с непониманием. Ацуму частенько смеялся над ним за эту нерешительность в собственных чувствах. А после упрямо показывал на примере, каково это — смеяться до слёз над одной случайно оброненной фразой и злиться, сбивая кулаки в кровь. Любить что-то, отдавая себя без остатка, и ненавидеть в одинаковой мере. Правда, давно уже Сакуса не закрывался от Ацуму в эту знакомую скорлупу. Когда же это случалось в последний раз? Никак не удавалось вспомнить.

Сакуса потянул на себя руку, выдёргивая Ацуму из собственных мыслей, отступил на несколько шагов. Он неспешно, будто дразнился, вскрывал свежую рану, и так же медленно, волнами, накатывала боль. Стоило наконец вытащить руку — и к горлу снова подступила горечь. 

Ацуму отстранённо проследил, как втянулись в локтевой сустав удлинившиеся было связки ветвей, а после опустил взгляд на свой живот. От самого подреберья до паха в нём зияла бездонная пропасть. Внутри Ацуму было абсолютно пусто.

Он хотел было рассмеяться, но лёгкие нестерпимо горели огнём. 

— Ты настолько хочешь меня, что собираешься буквально съесть? — восхитился Ацуму, с трудом подавляя в раздражённом горле рвотный позыв.

Сакуса смотрел на него с прежним непониманием — Ацуму видел это в трагичном изломе бровей, сжатых в линию губах. С его испачканной внутренностями руки исчезли любые следы крови. Будто мёртвое дерево жадно впитало в себя тёплую плоть, пропустило в глубокие щели легко, как воздух. 

— Ты глупый человек, — наконец произнёс он после минутной заминки. 

Ацуму едва стоял на ногах, дожидаясь ответа, безумное нетерпение смешалось с пульсирующей болью. Он попытался было сделать шаг навстречу Сакусе, но тот отстранился в резком, тревожном движении. И эта опасливость заставила Ацуму хохотать.

Он совсем потерялся в собственных ощущениях. Он смеялся, судорожно сглатывая солёную слюну, и, кажется, из глаз у него текли такие же горячие слёзы. Внутри него зияла пустота, и эта пустота с каждым новым всхлипом превращалась в сосущий неутолимый голод. Ацуму сам не заметил, как двинулся вперёд на негнущихся ногах. Пока его предупреждающе не остановили сомкнувшиеся на шее кольцом пальцы Сакусы.

— Оми.

— Нет. 

— Оми…

Ацуму поднял мутный взгляд в попытке рассмотреть лицо Сакусы, но вместо этого наткнулся на уродливое, вдоль и поперёк испещрённое глубокими морщинами существо. Лицо его вытянулось в длинную угловатую морду, улыбка трещиной взрезалась застывшую гримасу. Ничего общего с человеком, которого Ацуму знал до последнего вздоха, мельчайшего завитка волос.

— Ты отвратителен, — восторженно прохрипел Ацуму. — Мне это нравится.

— Тебе было мало того, что у тебя есть, — сказал Сакуса, будто и не заметил слов Ацуму. Рассеянно царапнул когтями по шейным позвонкам. Голос его тоже звучал чуждо, ни одной знакомой апатично-разочарованно нотки, исчезла насовсем привычная бархатца. В этом голосе Ацуму не слышал ничего, кроме громкой яркой злости. — Значит я могу забрать у тебя всё.

— Кто сказал, что я тебе позволю. 

Окутавшая тело, боль слегка отступила, стоило Ацуму почувствовать тот самый азарт, бежавший по венам каждый раз, когда они с Сакусой начинали спорить. Это ощущение было чем-то похоже на голод, невыносимо едкий, захватывающий дух, толкающий на всё в погоне за насыщением.

Ацуму любил это чувство и любил поддаваться ему. Ведь в жизни нет ничего естественнее, чем желание обладать. Ацуму не умел — да никогда и не учился — скрывать свои пристрастия.

— Всё, что есть в этом мире, моё. И тебя я пожру тоже, — улыбнулся он Сакусе и подался горлом вперёд на твёрдые шершавые ладони.

**Author's Note:**

> 侑 — иероглиф имени Ацуму, значение которого можно перевести буквально как “тяга к поеданию”.


End file.
